


Baile de medianoche (midnight dance)

by Yudix007



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, este es corto no se ilusionen, jajaj no se que mas poner, mucho tag
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yudix007/pseuds/Yudix007
Summary: Después de cada tormenta, siempre quedan las secuelas.Una dulce venganza servida en el plato equivocado.One-shot





	Baile de medianoche (midnight dance)

Cuesta un poco creer que los seres vivos desaparecen de esta tierra al morir, que no queda nada más y simplemente desaparecemos. Pero al final, siempre descubrimos experiencias que nos hacen dudar, interrogarnos, confundirnos, atemorizarnos, creer.

...

Cerca de las 7:00 am los empleados empezaron a llegar para preparar el local, pues una fiesta importante se organizaría: el último festejo en el restaurante "Fredbear Family & Dinner" de la hija menor de los dueños, la familia Braun, pues pronto el restaurante se quedaría a manos de los amigos William y Henry, fundadores de la reciente empresa "Afton Robotics Inc.", cuyo objetivo era introducir al mercado del entretenimiento sus más grandes e innovadoras obras y poder alcanzar lo que muchos desean: el éxito.

La fiesta se realizaría a las 4:00 pm, y por tanto, para no perder dinero ese día, el servicio se mantuvo como cualquier día, cuidando de las áreas que serían utilizadas, para finalmente, dos horas antes del festejo, terminar el servicio y comenzar con los últimos detalles: el escenario, los desechables, la decoración, la comida, y por supuesto, el entretenimiento. La hora de la fiesta llegó, los invitados empezaron a llegar y en poco tiempo el restaurante se llenó con la risa de los niños y el murmureo de los mayores.

A consecuencia de robos recientes en el vecindario donde se localizaba el local, la familia Braun implementó una dinámica para la seguridad de los niños en caso de alguna emergencia (idea original de los próximos dueños). Se les dio a todos los niños una pulsera de plástico en un color brillante. 7 colores en total, 7 grupos de niños que estarían a cargo de algún anfitrión, quienes también contaban con su propia pulsera, así el conteo y la identificación de los infantes sería más ágil.

Todo marchaba perfecto, no había problemas, los invitados y la famila Braun se sentían satisfechos de la celebración para su pequeña hija, hasta que...el sonido aullador y frenético de un disparo acabó con la paz del festejo. Muchas caras frustradas, preocupadas, temerosas, y unas últimas ahogándose en dolor, pena y lágrimas fue el final de ese espantoso día.

La policía había descubierto los restos del único anfitrión con aspecto humano tirado junto a la basura, destrozado, sin su máscara de "marioneta de seguridad" y sin su pulsera de identificación verde, abrazando al cuerpo de una pequeña niña, con toda su ropa rasgada, apuñalada de forma violenta, y, curiosamente, con la máscara del robot en su rostro y con la pulsera d ella y del anfitrión en su mano izquierda. La única pista visible del posible responsable era la marca de derrape que un auto dejó, tal vez, al salir con prisa de ahí.

...

Después de ese día ya nada fue igual, los dueños le dejaron el local a regañadientes a los amigos y los anfitriones híbridos que habían introducido un poco antes del trágico día, fueron separados del resto, los hermanos dorados. William y Henry decidieron expandir el negocio y hacer una franquicia, el local original fue reconstruido y modernizado, haciéndolo más grande, y los animatrónicos restantes fueron desmantelados.

En un inicio se tenía el plan de actualizarlos, pero el desinterés de Henry principalmente solo hizo que se dejaran olvidados en una habitación destinada para almacenamiento, al fin y al cabo, se podrían utilizar para repuestos de los nuevos robots que estaban en construcción, a petición de William. Con el tiempo, el local fue abierto bajo el nombre de la nueva y mejorada pizzería "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzería", y la gente olvidó lo que alguna vez pasó en ese lugar, hace mucho tiempo.

Los nuevos robots, la línea "Toy", tenían la más vanguardista tecnología: eran capaces de moverse libremente sin necesidad de alguna clase de auxiliar, tenían equipado reconocimiento facial y capacidad de almacenar imágenes y sonidos, igual que una grabación de vídeo.

Para el primer lustro de la pizzería, las mascotas del local ya tenían cierto conocimiento sobre lo ocurrido en el local anterior: una fiesta, un disparo, un niño muerto.

Lo que ellos no "sabían" era que uno de ellos, aquel de aspecto humano, había estado implicado, pero fue reconstruido casi de cero, la máscara que estaba en el rostro de la pequeña asesinada fue reparado, rediseñado y puesto en el nuevo cuerpo del bot. Un sistema sencillo pero a la vez complejo, totalmente dependiente de hilos de metal y suave música que provenía de esa caja musical enorme en el cual permanecía casi todo el tiempo, durmiendo, esperando una moneda o Faz Coin para salir y ofrecer regalos.

Sin caja de voz o movimiento autónomo, la sorpresa fue bastante grande y aterradora para el guardia que se encontraba en ese turno y los otros animatrónicos al verle una noche, alrededor de las 12:00 am, caminando por el pasillo principal, y parándose frente a la puerta de "Partes y servicios". El guardia, se levantó rápidamente de su lugar, y con linterna en mano, avanzó despacio hacia la marioneta, ideando muchas maneras en las que el robot se liberó de los hilos, burló la música y la cámara, logró mantenerse de pie y caminó si problema alguno, pues no tenía exactamente pies.

Ya se encontraba el guardia a pocos metros de la marioneta cuando otro de los bots puso una mano en su hombro izquierdo, haciendo que este diera un brinco del susto y soltara un grito que rápidamente ahogó cubriendo su boca con su mano libre. El guardia se volteo bruscamente para mirar directamente a los ojos verdes brillantes de Toy Bonnie.

— ¿Has visto cómo ha salido de la caja? —preguntó en voz baja.

El guardia solo sacudió su cabeza negando haber visto salir a la marioneta.  
Ambos se quedaron mirando al delgado y alto bot durante un par de minutos hasta que sin emitir ruido alguno volvió a su caja musical.

Pasarían cuatro noches más antes de que el guardia volviese a ver al títere de 2 metros de alto en el mismo lugar a la misma hora, pero esta vez unos fuertes estruendos provenientes de Partes y Servicios lo pusieron alerta y con pasos dudosos se encaminó hacia donde aquel de aspecto humano se hallaba.

El joven hombre siguió acercándose, con cuidado, con la mente revuelta, recordando que el tipo que le habló hace tres noches, (después de su primera "aparición") le había comentando que a la marioneta se le había privado de poder siquiera salir de su espacio, como exigencia por parte de uno de los dueños, el cual no dio explicaciones del por qué; al final, el tipo le comentó al guardia que había algo que no le gustaba de ese títere de gran escala, y que tuviese cuidado, que tal vez estaban escondiendo algo en ese muñeco.

Jeremy, el guardia de seguridad, ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca cuando escuchó una voz infantil muy baja y dulce, proveniente del último lugar que pensaba probable.

— ¿Lo escuchas? Están tocando una hermosa melodía. Bailan y cantan...sin que nadie ni nada los pare....

Jeremy se quedó atónito, sin moverse, solo observando.

—Creo que es media noche, o más tarde. Se ven felices.

"Cantan y bailan".

"Fredbear y Springbonnie en el centro, los demás los rodean. Freddy canta, Bonnie toca la guitarra, Foxy y Chica lo ayudan con un pequeño tambor y un pandero".

"Yo observo con una gran sonrisa en los labios".

"Cantan y bailan".

"Cambian de lugar. Ahora son los hermanos dorados los que tocan. Los demás bailan. Rien bastante".

"Cantan y Bailan".

—Me están invitando a unirme. Quiero ir, parecen muy felices y despreocupados, pero me niego...es extraño... ¿son recuerdos míos? —preguntó finalmente y volteó a ver al humano parado a su lado— ¿Quiénes son ellos?

—C-cr-creo que t-te refieres a-a los viejos robots —respondió Jeremy intentando en vano no tartamudear.

—Ah... —dejó ir un profundo suspiro y volvió la mirada a la puerta.

El hombre de cabellos rubios se le quedó mirando, ya no tan atemorizado, pero atento de no dar un paso en falso. Se acercó un poco más. Él también había escuchado rumores sobre lo que había ocurrido hace ya tantos años, y con ello una fugaz idea se formó en su cabeza, solamente tenía que comprobarla.

— ¿T-tú servías también en el viejo local? —le cuestionó finalmente con claridad.

—Ah...¡¡Sí!! Espera...no. Oh vaya, creo que estas memorias no son mías. Pero tengo recuerdos propios ¿sabes? Una fiesta, niños jugando y gritando, música y regalos por todos lados. Recuerdo también el olor y ruido a lluvia de afuera...el frío, una calle sin salida, un auto y un homb- —se interrumpió para voltear a mirar a Jeremy una vez más, esta vez de forma brusca.

El guardia tragó saliva y dio un pequeño paso para atrás. La pequeña valentía que se había cargado hasta ese momento se desvaneció como espuma de mar. La mirada vacía penetrante de esa máscara lo hizo dudar fuertemente del por qué estaba ahí en primer lugar.

—¿Por qué retrocedes? ¿Eres acaso tú ese hombre? Yo ya olvidé su rostro pero...creo que te pareces a él.

El muchacho rubio miró con horror a la marioneta, y del fuerte temblor de sus manos, la linterna se le resbaló de sus dedos. La marioneta observó el vaivén de la linterna en el suelo para después soltar una sutil y traviesa risa, acercó su mano y la colocó sobre el cerrojo de la puerta.

—Es hora de que pagues por tus crímenes, por aquella persona a la que no debiste matar —sentenció firmemente y volvió a reírse.

Jeremy empezó a retroceder mientras veía como ese siniestro títere abría la puerta y esos supuestos inservibles muñecos salían de Partes y Servicios. ¿Cómo era posible eso?¿A quién se refería con "aquel al que no debiste matar"? ¿Dónde rayos estaban los Toy en ese momento? Las preguntas y dudas no dejaban en paz su mente. Cuando finalmente sintió que estaba una distancia razonable, volteó y corrió hacia la oficina, agarró el teléfono y sin dudar marcó al 911.

—911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

—!!Por favor ayúdenme!! Se supone que no deberían moverse, que no deberían salir. Dios mío, y ella...creo que ella sigue aquí y-

—Señor, conserve la calma por favor, ¿hay alguien más con usted? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—No, no, ¡¡Atrás!! ¡¿No me escucharon?! ¡¡No se muevan-

—Señor, ya estoy enviando una patrulla a su ubicación, si hay alguien con usted-

—¿¡¿Qué están haciendo?!? Basta...¡¡Ayúdenme!! Por favor-

—Señor, si está en peligro busque un lugar donde esconderse, ¿señor? ¿Sigue ahí? ¿Señor?

*pasos y un fuerte golpe de fondo*

—Estoy debajo del escritorio- ellos- no se supone que- creo que me están buscando- ¿por qué?...¿POR QUÉ-

—¿Quiénes lo están buscando? ¿Cuántos son señor?

...

—¿Señor? ¿Sigue ahí? ¡¿Señor?!

*murmuros e interferencia de fondo*

—Por Dios, ella cree que yo...y yo no... !!Están aquí!! ¡¡ESTÁN AQUÍ!! ¡¡AYÚDENME POR FAVOR!! YO NO LO HICE. YO NO LO- AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHH-

Llamada terminada.

...

Los empleado cuentan que a veces el grito desgarrador de un hombre se escucha en el fondo, por los conductos de ventilación, incluso algunos se atreven a decir que parece ser de ultratumba, y luego, la risa traviesa de una pequeña niña.

El miedo de algunos es tanto que se han hecho inspecciones exhaustivas por todo el lugar: las cámaras se han revisado cientos de veces y el software de los robots analizado más de una vez, pero nunca encontraron nada que indique el origen de esos gritos...de eso y del paradero del guardia de seguridad Jeremy Fitzgerald, puesto que desde esa noche, jamás se le volvió a ver, por lo menos...no con vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo originalmente lo publiqué en Tumblr y luego en Wattpad, tengo el mismo nombre en ambas plataformas. Espero les guste. Chao chao ;)


End file.
